


After it all

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: add on canon, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Kai, the one person i wanted to know what happened to after it all!!!





	After it all

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK!!!!!! ish…. okay well school and my own problems that i am still trying to get rid of soooo posting became my last thought cause this stuff isnt easy to do! it takes forever. Its 4 sites i need to post on just for one thing! Also i dont want to over post and not produce cause reeeeasons!!! anyways after the 31st ill be free!!! well, i have girls state but then ill be good! De tout facon….

After the war they let me stay with all the other cancers, traveling around for refuge from various houses. Everything was different now. I know it was for everyone but their friends aren’t saving the galaxy without you. I tried to help them out but my mother realized how dangerous the situation was and said i couldn’t enlist for the next mission. Instead, she let me follow them on the news. I saw when Rhoma became the Wandering Star. I watched Black Moon and the tomorrow party start (I knew Blaze was bad). I saw all the wars. I virtually came along with them. When Rhoma came to Capricorn after the first war i wished i could have seen her but my family didn’t leave Gemini since my mother was certain it was safe. I miss my band mates. I wonder if i could meet with Rhoma and hear about their adventures soon. I wonder if in the craziness of her life she forgot her friend Kai…


End file.
